Picnic
by justinegirl125
Summary: Ok Angel and Collins have a picnic, you have to read the rest to find out more. yeah Im a sucky summary writer, sorry?
1. Picnic

_Ok this is my story that I wrote, I don't own the charcters but I did make up the story xD and Ilove reviews ;) _

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day..." A NYU professor, Tom Collins sung as he walked around his loft that he shared with his drag queen boyfriend, Angel Dumott Schunard, some one he hoped would soon be Angel Dumott Collins. It had been 19 months, since Angel had found him on the street, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, or her life, considering she seemed much sicker then he was. They were both HIV, it just seemed the disease she had would take her life sooner. Which is why Collins, was anxious for the rest of the day he had planed out to take place.

He walked around the loft all morning, nervous but excited of how the day would turn out. He had been planning this day for weeks, he had been working late just about every single night, but what if something went wrong, no it couldn't go wrong, everything had to be perfect. He paced around the loft and glanced at the door of the bedroom, it seemed like she was never going to wake up. He sighed and finally planted a seat on the couch and his leg shook nervously. He suddenly couldn't sit anymore he was just to excited he started to pace around the loft again.  
The drag queen did finally wake up. She yawned and stretched and just looked around before she actually got up. She looked over at the clock and sighed. She always seemed to sleep in, but she was used to it. She finally got up and got dressed before going out to find her boyfriend. Once she saw him she smiled and walked over to him. The professor had a smile form on his face, his nerves and exciment calmed down as he saw her, she was beautiful. He softly and simply said."Hey..."

"Morning..." She responded while smiling. She leaned up and met her soft gentle lips with his dark lips, kissing him softly. She broke away slowly and continued to smile. She looked around a little until finally back at him.

"So...what have you been doing while I was sleeping?" She slowly and gently raised her eyebrow. He smiled wider when he saw her raise her eyebrow. Everything she did was so gentle and so perfect.

"Well..." He said looking down a little while thinking of what exactly to say. Once he figured out he looked back up at her, in her beautiful brown eyes. "I've just been waiting."

"For what?" She kept her eyebrow raised. She was pretty sure she knew what but wanted to ask anyway, it just gave her a chance to hear his voice more.

"For you to wake up..." He said laughing slightly. She sighed and let a soft laugh escape her lips.

"Well I'm up..."

"Finally..." He added. The drag queen looked down, but smiling a little. He carefully lifted her soft caramel colored chin up with his dark hand. "It's fine, don't worry about it. She just nodded and smiled. Then Collins carefully leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"So..." She finally spoke. "What are we doing today?" He smiled, he was glad she had asked.

"I have something planned..."

"Well what is it?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes, filled of curiosity. He smiled and tilted his head a little.

"Well, let's put it this way. How does a picnic in Central Park sound?" Her eyes light up and she had just a small smile, but her smile was warm and soft.

"That sounds wonderful." She responded.

"Good..." He smiled and took her hand in his. "Let's get going then…"

"But shouldn't we wait to, like lunch or something?" She raised her eyebrow again.

"Well, honey, you slept later then you may think. It is time for lunch..." He said with a slight joking snicker escaping his lips. She giggled a little and glared at him slightly. She blushed a little as well.

"Oh…well fine then..." She giggled once again. He laughed and shook his head then just put his arm around her waist.

"Let's go..." With that she nodded and went to get her coat.

They both got ready to leave. Collins put his arm around his waist and opened the door. He walked out of the loft with Angel, down the steps, and on the street. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. She thought of how sweet he was to do this. She couldn't wait.

They arrived in Central Park and right away Collins took his arm from around her waist. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the spot that he had ready with a, ordinary checkered red and white picnic blanket, and the usual brown picnic basket.

Angel smiled. It was simple, but beautiful and she loved it. Collins looked at her smiling and smiled as well. He was so glad to see that smile on her face, and the best part was, the smile was caused by something he did. He tilted his head, gesturing for them to sit down. She nodded and he held her hand tighter and pulled her onto the blanket, and they both sat down.

"Angel, before we start eating and everything, I just want to say I love you…" He simply said while looking in her eyes. She smiled, what he said was sweet; it was so random but so charming.

"I love you too….." She smiled a little more. "Let's eat." She giggled slightly.

He nodded and got in the picnic basket that was on the side of the blanket. He opened it up. He pulled out pie that he bought. He couldn't cook very well and he was sure it would be better if he bought the food. Though he didn't have much money, he worked late and did everything he could; he needed this moment to be special. He took out some grapes and other food as well, and wine.

"Ooh pie..." She giggled slightly. He laughed, she was so adorable.

"Blueberry pie..." He said knowing it was her favorite. She smiled and he leaned in and cut her piece and put it on a paper plate for her. He moved the plate over in front of her.

"Thanks..." She smiled and took a plastic fork and took a bite of the pie. "Mmm…" She smiled and continued to eat. He just watched her, she ate so gracefully. "Why are you watching me?" She giggled slightly.

"Sorry…" He laughed and blushed slightly.

"It's ok." She looked away a little and blushed herself. She glanced in the picnic box and she saw something in there. "What's that?" All Collins did was smile, he knew what she found. She reached to get it but Collins took it first. He pulled out a small grey box.

"Angel I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" He said as he fiddled with the box a bit. She smiled widely and blushed bright red. She had a feeling she knew what was going on.

He opened up the box. She knew she was right, now. She looked in and saw a small ring. It wasn't big, but she didn't care. It was from him, that's all that mattered. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She didn't say anything though she let him continue.

"Angel….will you marry me? I mean…I know it's not legal or anything. But who cares..." He started to babble on a little. He always did that, she found it cute. She sighed and just leaned in and kissed him. Then broke away.

"Yes, Collins…yes..." She smiled widely, as did he. He was so happy she accepted.

"You've made me the happiest man alive."

"The second happiest man alive." She corrected him then leaned in and kissed him again but passionately. She gently leaned him on the blanket. She layer on him gently and just kissed him, in the middle of the park, but she didn't care.

He broke away from her lips and smiled. He carefully looked down and grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He looked back up at her. The sun shining on her, she was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the most beautiful person he knew.

_To be contuined..._


	2. I see skies of blue, red roses too

"I see skies of blue and red roses too, I see Angels…." Collins was once again singing, the next day while waiting for his, he couldn't believe it, but fiancé to wake up. Angel walked out of the bedroom gracefully standing in the doorway. He looked back at the drag queen.

"You see Angels, do you?" She said with a smile that had slight seductiveness in it. Collins smirked slightly.

"Well only one, but I rather have her then a million other Angels..." He said, in a romantic tone. She sighed while smiling and rolled her eyes.

"You think you are so sweet." She said while walking over to him. He looked in her big brown eyes.

"Well I am, aren't I?"

"Well, duh?" She let a slight giggle escape her lips. "Or wise I wouldn't be wearing this…" She held up her hand with the engagement ring on her finger. He smiled as he looked at it.

"It really looks beautiful on you."

"I know..." The drag queen giggled slightly. He sighed then put his arm around her waist and suddenly pulled her close to him surprising her. "Ooh..." She squealed slightly then giggled again. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips. The he randomly said.

"Were going to Mark and Roger's loft today."

"Oh, way to ruin a romantic moment, Collins" she rolled her eyes playfully then just smiled.

"Sorry..." He whispered then pouted innocently. Angel just couldn't take that look.

"Ok, stop its ok" She giggled once again. He smiled knowing his innocent pout worked.

"Ok, fine..." He sighed jokingly. "We should get going."

"Ok fine..." She said mocking him.

"Shut up…" He said once again jokingly.

"Make me..." She smirked. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against her soft lips as hard as he could making her feel weak in the knees. He slowly broke away smirking.

"I just did…"

Then they got ready to leave. Collins grabbing Angel's coat and slipping it on her, as she did the same to him. They both left the loft and when they got on the streets Collins took her light tan hand in his dark hand and walked close to her.

"Were off to see, the Mark and Roger, the wonderful Mark and Roger." Angel sang and giggled. Collins laughed and shook his head.

"You're too damn adorable…"

"Well that's the point," She sighed. "You're not very bright…" He glared at her slightly. She giggled nervously. "Just kidding…"

He laughed as well and they continued to walk to Mark and Roger's loft. Still holding hands and Angel walked close to him with her head resting lightly on his shoulder, something she often did when she walked with him.

They finally got on the door and just as Collins slowly reached up his hand to knock, Angel started to knock quickly and hard.

"Ok, Angel, that's enough." He said lowering her hand. She giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"About what?" She raised her hand showing him the ring yet again.

"Duh..Collins, you really aren't very bright." His slight glare returned as did her nervous giggle. "Again, just kidding." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

Roger eventually slid the door open.

"Hey guys..." He smiled and gave Collins a slight hug, as Angel walked in and hugged Mark tightly, as she always did, he was the lonely one, and she figured he was the one who deserved her hugs. Though she soon walked over to Collins and Roger, as did Mark.

"So, what's new with you to?" Mark asked.

"You guys are never going to believe this but..." Collins began.

"Were getting married!" Angel smiled widely, Collins was taking to long to explain so she finished. Mark and Roger just looked at each other. Roger slowly turned his head.

"Isn't that like illegal or something?" Angel just shrugged at Rogers's question.

"We don't care." Collins quickly said.

"Ok then..." Roger responded and looked away.

Mark thought for little while. When he used to go to his synagogue he was at many weddings and thought he could remember how to marry people.

"I know how to marry Jewish people…" he said suddenly

"Mark?" Angel raised her eyebrow. "Were not Jewish…"

"Oh...yeah" Mark sighed.

Collins put his arm around the drag queen. "We'll figure out something…" He smiled and looked at Angel. "We have time..."

Roger suddenly had an idea, something that didn't happen that often. "Hey we should all go to the life tonight, like good times."

"Yeah... "Mark said randomly causing an awkward silence. Roger just shook it off and continued.

"We can invite every one like the good old days, Mimi, Joanne and Maureen and of course, all of us."

Angel nodded. "Ooh sounds fun!" The rest of them agreed and they started to call all of there friends to inform them about the dinner.

_More in chapter 3._


	3. Dinner

After everything was set and planned, Angel and Collins went home to get ready. Once again they walked hand in hand down the streets of New York. She had her head on his shoulder. They exchanged "I love yours" In the middle of the walk a few times. Like they always did.

They finally arrived and Collins, being a gentleman, opened the door for Angel. He had been being so good to her lately. Not that he wasn't normally good to her. But normally just not this much. But she didn't mind the least bit, it was sweet.

"Why thank you." She smiled and walked into the loft.

"Why your welcome..." Collins responded, while smirking then followed her into the loft.

"I'm going to go get ready."

"Don't take forever."

"I'll _try_ not to..." She smirked and giggled. She kissed him on the cheek then went into the bedroom. Collins watched her perfect figure walk into the bedroom, and wondered how the hell he got so lucky.

Angel went in getting ready. She was nervous, not about the dinner, but the fact she was getting married. She was nervous and excited. She just hummed as she got ready. She put her make up on while starring in the mirror and all she could think was. _"Wow I'm going to be Mrs. Collins or Mr. Collins..."_ She shrugged and giggled at her own thoughts.

She had to fix her lipstick when she shrugged. She sighed and wiped it off her skin. Then re-did it. She smiled in the mirror when she was done. She sighed softly but still smiling. She took a moment before she came out. Just to think of what this was going to be like and she honestly couldn't wait.

Once she disappeared in the bedroom he just sat on the couch. He was basically ready; it was Angel who was the one who took hours. He tapped his foot on the floor just waiting. As he was waiting he thought. He couldn't wait to be married to the person he loved more then anything. He leaned his head back on the couch. Smiling just softly and warmly thinking of her.

But his thoughts were interrupted when she finally walked out, not that he minded. He looked up at her. She looked beautiful as always. He leaned his hand back up and sat up more and smiled at her.

"Hey..." She smiled. "I'm ready…" She walked over to him and held out her hand. "Let's go..." He took her hand and smiled then stood up. He slowly leaned in and just left a small kiss on her soft perfect lips. She didn't kiss back, she just wanted to feel his perfect lips against hers for a moment.

"Alright." he put her coat on her for her. He never took his off so he didn't have to worry about it.

They went on there way, walking out of the loft. Collins linked arms with Angel and they walked to the life café. The finally got there and once again Collins got the door for Angel.

"Well you really are being sweet tonight." She smiled and walked in. He just smiled and walked in after her. They spotted the rest of the crew and sat next to them.

"Hey…" Collins sat greeting everyone. Angel went around saying hello as well and kissed mark and roger on the cheek then hugged Joanne, Maureen and Mimi. Then they both sat down, next to each other of course but Angel also sat next to Mimi. She held Collins hand tight.

Angel whispered in Collins ear, asking if she could announce it to everyone. He of course nodded. Angel stood up, and Mark instantly got his camera out and started to film which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Everyone looked at Angel waiting for her to say something.

"Well, I and Collins are getting…married!" She smiled widely being very excited. Mimi stood up next to Angel.

"Shut up!" Mimi said jokingly then giggled. "That's great chica!" Mimi hugged Angel tightly.

Everyone congratulated Collins and Angel, after Angel finally sat down, as did Mimi. They all spent time talking and drinking and eating.

Angel was just taking a sip of her drink when all of a sudden she started to feel weird. She tried to ignore it, but it seemed to get worse and worse. She wasn't feeling well at all, but didn't what to say anything, she didn't want to ruin the night. So she continued to sit there for awhile as everyone continued to talk and laugh and have a good time.

But suddenly she couldn't take it anymore; it really hurt. She stood up suddenly; thought Collins was the only one who really noticed. Every one else was still talking and looking in the other direction.

Collins was worried about her. But he wasn't sure if he should say something. HE wanted to but he also didn't want to. He was hesitant to ask her. He was worried if he asked her if she was feeling ok, would she say no. He didn't know but he knew he had to say something.

"Angel, are you ok?" Collins looked up at her. He was very concerned about her.

"I…I don't know..." Angel said in a bare quiet type of tone. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to go home?" He raised her eyebrow.

"No, "She shook her head. He didn't listen though. He could tell she seemed not ok.

"Everyone, were going to head home." Everyone was confused but they just nodded and let the couple go. Mimi suddenly spoke.

"Was it just me or did Angel seem to look…sick or something."

"Maybe she is pregnant." Mark responded.

"Angel is a drag queen you idiot." Roger jokingly slapped Mark on the back of the head.

"Ow! Sorry I forgot..." Mark sighed.

"Maybe she is just nervous…" Roger suggested.

"Maybe it's the aids..." Mimi said quietly while looking down. She was worried, what if it was the aids. She hoped Roger was right. Every one just stared at Mimi; they were all scared that she was right also.

_Chapter 4, coming soon.._


	4. Silent Night

Collins and Angel walked home, with Collins arm tight around Angel keeping her close to him; he was very worried about her. She kept her hand on his shoulder, and the whole time they walked; neither of them said a word, just a silent walk in the night.

When they got home Collins opened the door for Angel, as usual. Angel had her arm around her stomach; it was obvious she wasn't feeling well. Since Collins could tell she wasn't feeling well when they got in the door. He shut the door and then turned around and carefully picked her up, swiping her feet off the floor but putting his arm under her knees.

As he was holding her she rested her head on his shoulder. He walked her over to the couch and layed her down carefully. She sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest. She had her arms crossed on her knees and she leaned her head down on her knees. Neither of them had said anything yet, the moment was still and silent and Collins kneeled next to her.

A piece of her wig fell in her face. She didn't care though, she honestly just barely cared about anything at the moment, and something felt wrong. Collins sighed silently and leaned his hand up and moved the hair out of her face, reviling her big brown eyes filled with pain, which killed him inside.

He leaned in to place a small kiss on her lips, but she turned her head away before he could. He leaned back and looked down. She just didn't want to kiss him at the moment, for some reason it just seemed like she didn't have the strength to, she felt very weak. He could understand, she did look like she was in pain and probably wasn't in the kissing mood, which was fine with him.

She slowly uncurled from her position. She carefully stood up, him watching her every move. She walked over a little still in front of the couch but just over to other side. He looked up at her with worry in his eyes. She was just standing still not moving. He opened is mouth to say something but before he knew it, she fainted. She fell right to the ground he tried to catch her, but he was too frozen to move. Only her hand landed in his lap.

He looked down and stared at the ring on her finger. It was all he could do for a moment. His breathing got heavy, the love of his life who would sound marry him was laying there passed out. He looked around tears starting to form in his eyes, what was he suppose to do. He was scared, but he knew he had to do something.

He quickly got up but not taking his eyes off of her. He looked down at her and kept his gaze locked on her. A small tear fell down his dark cheek. He leaned down and picked her up, holding her passed out body in his arms. He quickly went in the bedroom carefully opened the door. He cautiously grabbed a small blanket and put it on top of her, and tried his best to cover her up with it, he was going to take her to the hospital and even though she was unconscious he didn't want her to be cold.

He turned around and carefully went opened the door once again to leave the bedroom, then opened the door to the loft. He carried her down the steps, holding her tight and close to him, then out of the building on the cold dark streets of New York. He made his way to the closet hospital he knew, he was glad they didn't take there coats off when they got home, it was extremely cold out.

He finally arrived at the hospital. He sighed at first and looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before quickly going inside. He walked into the emergency room and did his best explaining everything to the doctors there. They understood enough and took her into a hospital room, to do there examination and everything they had to.

Collins sat out in the emergency waiting room, for hours. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He was so scared, and worried. Why did this happen? Why did it have to happen? Why her? He leaned down and kept his head in his hands. Till he heard some one approach. He looked up and a doctor was standing in front of him.

"Will she be ok?" Collins said while standing up.

"Were not sure, he will need to stay over night. I suggest you go home now." The doctor said sternly. Collins shook his head.

"As long as she's here, I'm not leaving" The doctor just nodded.

"Very well…" He said and walked away, as he walked away Collins sat back down and felt more tears form in his eyes.

He did as he said he would. He stayed there the whole night. He didn't even move out of the chair he was sitting in. He just stayed there all night. He didn't sleep, he barely breathed. He stared at one wall, one spot the whole night. Thinking, of almost nothing, but her and what was all going to come from this.

It was eventually morning. The sun was just starting to rise, not that he even noticed. The doctor came out again, same one. He sighed, he was surprised to see Collins was still there. He walked over to him. Collins was still staring but looked up when he heard the doctor say something.

"He's awake, you can see him now."

_More in chapter 5_


	5. Just fine

Collins just stared at the doctor. He was some what nervous so go see Angel, he was scared. He wanted to see her but he was a bit hesitant before standing up. He sighed putting his hands in his pocket and asked the doctor what room she was in. The doctor of course told him, and he headed in that direction to go see the drag queen.

Once he arrived at the door of her room, he cautiously opened the door. He saw her sitting up, she seemed to be fine though he noticed her wig was off and she wasn't wearing any makeup, not that it mattered. He walked over to her, and did his best to smile.

"Hey..." He said quietly as the words traveled roughly up his throat.

"Hi..." She simply responded. He didn't get it, she seemed just fine.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, he was curious what was going on.

"I'm fine" She smiled slightly.

"Ok…" He looked down confused. Angel sighed by his look of deep confusion.

"Collins…I have HIV, you have a HIV, almost of all us do, that's all it was, and I have to stay in the hospital for awhile, its no big deal so don't worry about it ok?" Collins Sighed, how could he just not worry about it, he loved her. But he agreed anyway, to make the drag queen happy.

"Ok..." Angel smiled slightly, though she knew he was saying that to satisfy her. Collins looked over at her. He could tell she knew he just sat that. He sighed but then smiled slightly and walked over to the hospital bed and sat on the edge so he could be next to the one he loved more then anything.

The drag queen looked up at him with her big brown eyes and smiled. She reached over and took his hand and hers.

'I'll be fine" She whispered. Collins just nodded and held her hand tighter then he had ever held it before. "I promise..." She whispered to him once again. Once again he nodded at her.

He took her hand and put it up to his lips then kissed it gently, he just wanted to give a sweet gesture to her at the moment for some reason. The drag queen didn't mind at all she just smiled softly.

"Can I stay here…?" He asked sort of suddenly. "As long as you're here I want to be here." She nodded.

"I'm sure that will be fine, because I really want you here." He smiled at her again.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere."

And he didn't go anywhere. He spent the whole night with her. They basically talked the whole time, while smiling and it was kind of nice. Even though he didn't like the thought of Angel being sick, he liked just talking to her, and she liked it too. It made a perfect moment.

Eventually Angel grew very tired, earlier then usual but Collins did his best not to think about that. She fell asleep leaning against him, which made him smile. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head gently on hers, and drifted off to sleep as well.

She had been doing fine in the hospital for days. She became more and more sick but Collins did his best to ignore it as much as he could. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving anytime soon. One morning when he woke up, sitting on chair in the hospital room. He looked over at her and waited for her to wake up.

But then again she was probably going to take a while. She was sick and she did need her rest, as much as Collins hated to admit it, she was very sick. But that's not what he wanted to think about the moment but of course the thought of her stuck in his mind, as it always would.

Suddenly he got an idea. He wanted to do something for Angel. It had to be something big something they always wanted to do. He stood up and paced around the room trying to think of what he could do for her, what would be so perfect.

He got an idea and he smiled. His idea would be amazing he was going to need help but he could do it. For the one he loved the most, he could do anything. She was his everything and she was worth more then life to him.

He looked over at her. She was so beautiful just laying there, sleeping peacefully and soundly. He smiled; he couldn't wait to do what he had planned to do for her.

_More in chapter 6_


End file.
